The Tournament
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: The war is over and the gaang has nothing to do...so they set up a tornament. Get ready for the games and who will win? Finally Complete
1. Chapter 1: Zuko vs Sokka

**The war is over. The gaang is together and extremely bored. **

"**I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss being on the run" Zuko said**

"**I miss fighting" Toph replied**

"**I HAVE AN IDEA" Sokka said.**

"**what" Aang said**

"**lets have a tournament to see who the best fighter is out of all of us" Sokka said excitedly**

"**I'll be the host and referee" Suki said**

"**sounds good" Toph said**

"**I'm in" Katara shrugged.**

"**why not" Zuko said "nothing better to do"**

"**okay first match. Sokka on Zuko" Suki said**

"**swords only' Sokka blurted out. Zuko nodded drawing his swords. Toph made an arena. **

"**ready…and….fight" Suki called out. Sokka quickly struck center Zuko blocking it and stepping to the side. He used one sword to sweep Sokka but he jumped out of the way just in time landing on the other side. He lunged forward but Zuko caught Sokka's sword in-between his two swords but when Sokka went to pull back all three swords locked in the earth. From there is went to close hand to hand combat. Zuko sent a few jabs barely dodged by Sokka who then swept Zuko's foot giving him a second while Zuko attacked again. **

**The fight went on for a while until Sokka went to get his sword. It was stuck in the ground good so he took one of Zuko's. Zuko quickly grabbed the other one. Sokka wasn't used to the lightness of the sword and Zuko got stuck with the left one (yes it matters which hand uses which) mentioning his right hand is his good hand and his left eye his bad eye they both were fighting like idiots. Finally Zuko jumped into the air flipping, receiving a deep cut from Sokka's sword he grabbed them both and pinned Sokka to the ground by his shirt.**

"**and the winner is….ZUKO" Suki said "sorry Sokka" she whispered giggling**

"**Zuko you've got to teach me that" Sokka said once Zuko pulled out the swords. He nodded.**

"**you put up a good fight by the way. Didn't think you had it in you" Zuko said **

"**and somebody around here knows more than just bending" Sokka said **

"**okay you guys were impressed I get it" Toph said "but that was an AWESOME match" she added.**

**Zuko went to the fountain to clean the blood of his arm. The cut ran almost half way to his elbow deep into the vain. "I wont even ask how you managed to pin me with that not hurting at all' Sokka said**

"**It hurt but if I showed you I would give you an opening" Zuko said**

"**so I could have won if you were more emotional" Sokka said in a whining voice**

"**pretty much" Zuko said "but don't worry I don't intend on getting emotional anytime soon" Zuko said. Sokka laughed and they walked back to the others. **

"**you okay Zuko" Suki asked **

"**ya I'm fine" Zuko said **

"**good cause I'm up against Twinkle Toes next" Toph said**

"**yup its Avatar Aang vs. The Blind Bandit" Suki said**

"**man I missed the title" Toph said dropping herself to the earth**

"**we didn't get titles' Sokka said pointing to him and Zuko**

"**ya Sparky and Snoozlez" Toph said**

"**hey I deserve something better than that" Sokka said**

"**ever had an alter ego" Toph asked**

"**Zuko has" Aang said**

"**what was it" Suki said**

"**and you had to mention it" Zuko said**

"**what he's the blue spirit" Aang said**

"**that was you" Katara said. Zuko nodded.**

"**blue spirit…I like it" Toph said **

"**okay now well Sokka's out anyway so it doesn't matter" Suki said**

"**SUKI" Sokka whined**

"**anyway so everyone has a name now right" Suki said**

"**NO I don't" Katara added**

"**The Painted Lady" Sokka blurted out**

"**okay so The Painted Lady, Blue Spirit, Blind Bndit, and Avatar Aang" Suki said**

"**I want a better name" Aang said**

"**Phoenix Destroyer" Toph said**

"**okay" Suki said "The Painted Lady, Blue Spirit, Blind bandit, and Phoenix Destroyer" **

"**sounds good" Sokka said**

"**ya" Toph said**

"**get ready to loose Twinkle Toes" Toph said **


	2. Chapter 2: Toph vs aang and Practice

****

"In this corner we have The Blind Bandit, Reigning Champion Of Earth Rumble VI...Toph BeiFong,

and in this corner the Phoenix Destroyer...Avatar Aang...

ready...and fight" Suki said.

Toph quickly sent an earth wave Aang sinking his feet in the ground to maintain his stance, he shot the wave back at her. Toph sent flying boulders the size of Sokka at Aang but he air sliced right through them. Aang sent a water bending whip at Toph but it never made it to her as the ground sunk trapping Aang in the earth. As he escaped Toph was right near him and after a few earth waves Aang was down.

"the avatar is out so quickly" Suki said "and still the reigning champ TOPH BEIFONG" Suki said.

"Aang that was pathetic" Sokka said.

"I know but Toph is good" Aang said

"Well now we have to hope Zuko wins for the guys to taste victory" Sokka said

Sokka turned to Zuko, " you better win"

" I will" Zuko said smirking

"so anyway how do you do that sword move" Sokka said.

"okay jump in the air, twist your opponents sword catching the end in his shirt or skin if its that kind of fight and land forcefully" Zuko said

"can I try on you" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded. Sokka got into stance, jumped into the air but missed the sword cutting his hand.

"OWW" Sokka said

"and that's what happens when you miss" Zuko said

"you could have warned me" Sokka said

Zuko pointed to the cut along his arm. 'I thought you realized"

"ohh" Sokka said. Zuko hit his forehead and mumbled something.

"I'm not that stupid" Sokka yelled and then the whole gaang began cracking up.

"hey Sokka what kind of sword is that anyways" Zuko asked

"it's made from a meteor." Zuko looked puzzled. 'master Pienado helped me make it"

"you studied under Master Pienado"Zuko said shocked

"ya why"

"he barely teaches anyone" Zuko said

"how did you learn" Sokka asked

"i taught myself" Zuko said

'are you serious"

"well I picked up allot in travels and most moves are just my bending moves" Zuko said "like the one I just showed you. Normally your legs are further apart and fire shoots at the opponents head" Zuko said

"wow, so you NEVER had a master" Sokka asked "and you still beat me" Sokka looked down

Zuko laughed. "I've been practicing for three years, well four if you count hiding in my bathroom" Zuko said "you just learned recently I'm assuming"

"it was a few months ago" Sokka said

'so for a few months that was amazing"

"really'

"ya, we should spar more often"

"that would be cool, and Zuko you better take those girls out cause we need to be avenged out there" Sokka said

'you lose to girls a lot don't you" Zuko said

"um no, well not really, sometimes, ya" Sokka said.

"its cool. Have you not met the girls I lived with" Zuko said

"they couldn't have been that bad as kids"

"Azula lit my bed on fire while I was sleeping" Zuko said

"is that how you got your scar" Sokka asked

"no that was a gift from my father" Zuko said

"so you have a scar to remember both of them by" Sokka said

"ya I guess I do" Zuko said

Sokka went to where Katara and Toph were practicing. "you guys fight next" Sokka said

"ya then if Katara looses which she will, if she looses to Zuko which she should then Zuko and I fight in the finals and I will win." Toph said

"ha no way Toph" Sokka said

"the guys are pathetic in this game" Toph said

"actually just Aang and Sokka" Katara said

"I'm standing right here" Sokka yelled.

"and your point is" Toph said as Katara and Toph burst into laughter. "sorry just pictured how Aang lost" toph said

"you are evil" Sokka said

"I know" Toph said punching him in the arm.

"by the way can you heal this Katara" Sokka said showing her the cut

"ya what happened"

"I tried Zuko's sword move" Sokka said

"good idea Sokka." Toph said laughing

"done" Katara said

"thanks" and Sokka went back to the guys corner where Aang and Zuko were sparing.

"you should have used fire bending on Toph" Sokka said

"it wouldn't be fair she wouldn't see it" Aang said

"first rule of these things. Use what you have."

"but you didn't use fire on Sokka" Aang said

"I didn't need to use ire to win though" Zuko said

"ha ha very funny Zuko" Sokka said. Aang laughed.

"well at least in the three months with us Zuko learned to laugh" Aang said

"I liked depressed Zuko better" Sokka said. Zuko punched him in the arm.

"OW I though only Toph was that strong" Sokka whined.

"and he's still an idiot" Zuko said causing Aang to laugh again while nodding.


	3. Chapter 3: Katara vs Toph

********

"Ready" Toph asked playing with some rocks in her hand crushing them to lay her blank eyes on Katara.

"You know it" Katara said her voice competitive and fun at the same time.

"**Once again in this corner The Blind Bandit and opposing her is The Painted Lady, master water bender Katara" Suki said with her extremely realistic announcer voice. "and fight" **

Toph stepped forward followed by Katara. Toph attacked first sending about thirty medium sides rocks at Katara who blocked them with an ice shield. As the ice cracked Katara sent it to Toph as ice daggers which were stopped by the earth quaking causing Katara to drop her stance.

A water whip locked around Toph's leg but before she was pulled down Katara was sent flying up with an earth pillar but to Toph's opposition, she had landed on her feet sending a water whip straight at Toph causing her to stumble but she caught herself before falling. Ice met water rolling both girls back when Toph sunk the ground but just as she was about to win Katara froze her.

Toph released Katara and she unfroze Toph right after. Toph encased her arms in earth and using a move similar to the dai lee she pinned her to the ground.

"hey Sugar Queen I didn't think ya had it in you" Toph said releasing her.

"nice one Toph" Aang said. Katara glared at him. "What, she beat me too"

"Good luck Sugar Queen, you should be able to beat Sparky"

"well Toph do I sense a bet coming on" Sokka said

"bring it" Toph replied

"Okay so who bets on Katara?" Suki asked. Silence. "Zuko?"

"10 silver pieces" Sokka said

"Sokka!?" Katara said

"what, everyone's betting on Zuko"

Katara slapped her hand to her head.

"good luck, Zuko...you'll need it" she said

"I wouldn't be so sure" Zuko replied with a sly smile.

"we'll see" she said walking off.

**_Sorry its so short but i wanted to post something for now. I need to cath up on my fics but the next one will be longer. Hint a bit of zutara coming._**


	4. Chapter 4:Katara on Zuko Plus MORE?

************

"Alright so we have the undefeated Blue Spirit, Firelord Zuko against the well she can't win first place Painted Lady Katara" Suki said receiving a hard glare from the water bender. "okay so ready...fight" Suki yelled. This was the biggest fight yet. everyone wanted to see Zuko on Toph in the final round but Aang still had the heart to cheer for his girlfriend.

Katara attacked first, sending two fast water whips at Zuko. He countered with fire whips and the fight was similar to Ba Sing Se. "man I wish I could have done this before I forgave you" Katara said while slicing an ice disk at him. A fire wave melted it and sent Katara back a few steps Zuko using that time to get to her. Faster than possible Zuko had his swords pinning her to the ground, just loose enough for her to feel it but not far enough for an escape.

"And the still undefeated Blue Spirit going against the undefeated Blind Bandit tomorrow. Well by that time one of them wont be undefeated anymore" Suki said.

Zuko helped Katara up. "nice fight" he said

"ya but one more thing" Katara said. She sent a wave of water at Zuko. "there now it's over" she giggled grabbing his hand. Zuko evaporated the water creating steam around them. She reached over putting her arms around her shoulders. "sorry" she muttered stopping herself. "I shouldn't have"

"nothing happened." he hugged her. it's forgotten" he whispered in her ear causing her to blush trying to hide it in the steam.

"well that was brave Sparky" Toph said "I mean I didn't know you were a ladies man"

"I'm not" he said "I'm the only one hear without a girlfriend" he said

"well I don't have a boyfriend so we're even" she said jokingly hitting his arm in her affectionate way.

"glad the end of the war didn't change you" Zuko muttered hitting her back.

"save it for tomorrow you guys" Sokka said coming over "by the way Zuko nice one on my sister"

"ya I'll be watching out for that move" Toph commented "and you can watch out for this' Toph said pouring rocks to him and Sokka. Zuko rolled out of the way.

"done deal" Zuko agreed

"by the way Zuko you made Toph and I allot of money" Sokka said

"ya we bet on you" Toph said showing him a bag of coins

"glad I could help but you could just take money from the palace" Zuko said causing all three to laugh. "ya I miss the good old days too. running from the fire nation gave us something to do" Zuko said

"I know. Also I'm thinking of using my other name for tomorrow" Toph said

"the runaway" Sokka asked

"yup" Toph replied smiling

"that was you" Zuko said laughing "dam the price on you was close top mine and Aang's" he said

'really that much cause Zuko you had a high price' Sokka said

"I'm serious and yes my father wanted me that badly" Zuko said sarcastically

'wow I've never seen Zuko laugh before, or say something in a tone that's not depressed, bored, or angry. the group did do some good for him" Sokka said

Zuko slapped him in the back of the head. "nick one Sparky" Toph said laughing "I'll try it sometime"

"NO WAY Zuko hits hard enough" Sokka said

"well I am undefeated" Zuko bragged

"so far" Toph said "though you are a serious competitor I mean I know this will be a long fight"


	5. Chapter 5: Toph vs Zuko and A WINNER?

w00t this is the final fight and chapter. xD

"Okay, we actually have an audience for this match because one of two undefeated benders will win tonight" Suki said "Give it up for Zuko and Toph" Suki said and the crowd applauded. Toph kicked earth up at Suki. "I meant Toph and Zuko" Suki mumbled. "Time to place bets is up in 5 minutes" she announced before walking back to Sokka. "I love this job" Sokka was counting gold coins. "Soooo who's the favorite" she asked

"Zuko but not by much" Sokka confirmed

"This is going to be good" Toph said standing with Zuko waiting for the fight to start. "very very good"

"Ready to loose being undefeated" Zuko asked

"If you manage to beat me trust me you will have beaten the worlds greatest earth bender making you the world's greatest bender in total cause I beat Aang" Toph said

"I can live with that" Zuko said

"I said IF you win"

"we'll see" Zuko said

Toph and Zuko stood in there corners of the ring. "and...fight" Suki said. Toph waited for Zuko to strike. The best part about this fight is that they both knew and were willing to use the others weakness. Toph's being that she can't 'see' things in the air and Zuko's that he has a slight blind spot in the corner of his left eye. That was all Toph needed. Zuko did strike first. He jumped into the air and landed behind Toph striking with a fire ball. Toph just blocked it and sent her own earth pillars at him. He pulled up his sword slicing the pillar down the center.

"impressive" Toph smirked. She swirled the metal bar locking it into a glove form around her hands. Zuko looked at her and returned the smirk. He melted his own bar and formed a glove. Okay so now it was a metal fist fight. Toph realized she would loose this way so she quickly shot a few boulders at Zuko to buy her time. Zuko dodged them and returned with his own attack. Toph blocked it but backed up a few steps before sending a wave to the ground. Zuko saw it coming though and pulled Azula's move. Using fire like a jet engine. he landed while attacking with a fire whip. Toph stumbled to evade but used earth bending so she wouldn't fall.

"Isn't that illegal" Sokka said from the sidelines

"well there are no rules written so no" Suki responded

The fighting had gone on for about a half an hour and neither of the two had even broken a sweat. "this is going to be a long day" Sokka said. Suki nodded and apparently Toph heard that because then Sokka flew about 50 feet in the air.

"will one of you two just win already" Aang yelled

"I'm trying Twinkle Toes, Sparky IS a better fighter than the rest of you" Toph said shooting a few large boulders at Zuko. Burned to a crisp within seconds, Zuko shot a curved fireball at her. She drove in with her own attack and they clashed, both benders being slammed in to the wall. HARD.

"Are you guys okay" Aang asked. Toph and Zuko got up.

"Ya but since we both were down then" Zuko said to be interrupted

"I WON RIGHT" Toph said

"Well actually it was a legal tie. You both hit the ground at the same moment" Suki said

"Okay so i didn't LOOSE but you did WIN" Toph said

"So we're both still undefeated" Zuko asked

"Yup" Suki answered

"Sweetness" Toph said high fiving Zuko. Toph walked over to Aang.

"Hey Toph um there was something I wanted to say earlier" Aang said. She didn't speak. "I think I kind of maybe, Toph I" he was interrupted by a very loud explosion. Zuko and Sokka were covered in ash.

"What happened" Aang yelled.

"Zuko and Sokka were being annoying and since Zuko was already fire bending I decided to experiment with some natural gasses" Katara said. Suki laughed.

"Not. Funny. Katara" Zuko said through clenched teeth.

"Ya you could have killed us" Sokka whined.

"what happened to being manly" Katara mocked. Zuko grinned at Sokka who nodded and within the next second Katara was soaking wet and tied to a tree.

"Well this day was more fun than we expected" Sokka said

"You could say that again" Toph said "by the way Aang what were you going to"

Aang quickly interrupted "I'll tell you later" Toph nodded.

Then a few guards ran in. 'Firelord Zuko, Lady Toph, Sokka you are needing in the palace"

"Why don't I get a title" Sokka pouted. Zuko slapped the back of his head.

"Go wash up and come to the old war chamber" The guard said

"Why are we going" Toph asked

"Son of water tribe chief and richest family in the earth kingdom. you do the math" Zuko said

"We should clean up shouldn't we' Sokka said brushing off some ash.

"or we can do it the fast way" Toph said. Zuko shrugged and the three of them dunked their heads in the fountain. "clean enough" Toph said. Zuko put on the top layer of the robes and pinned his hair up as he ran to catch up with the others.

"stupid formalities" he muttered. Toph punched him in the arm. "should we have told the others we left"

"nah" Toph said

"but Katara will kill us later" Sokka chimed in

"fine by me' Toph said. Zuko punched her in the arm.

"hey I want to punch someone" Sokka said. The two glared at him. "just not either of you" he finished.

They ran into the palace taking a quick glance at Aang attempting to untie Katara. "Aang is horrible with knots, he'll be there all day" Sokka joked

"or he could use bending" Zuko said

"please, with Katara in danger he probably forgot how to bend' Toph said

"oh well" Sokka said"their loss" . they calmed down to orderly walk into the war chamber ready for the meeting. Only they knew what was happening behind those doors.


End file.
